


Snoopy's Revenge

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [9]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Face makes an unfortunate mistake; Murdock exacts punishment.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Snoopy's Revenge

Face was indulging in unaccustomed domesticity, washing up the breakfast dishes, by hand, and humming happily to himself as he did so… a completely uncharacteristic role for him.

His latest temporary ‘home’, a modest, secluded residence, right on the beach, was totally legitimate for the next six months; offered by a friend, not scammed. He felt as secure as he ever had. He could hang his clothes in the closets and bring out a few, but only a few, cherished personal belongings. Just in case.

Murdock, who was staying over for a few weeks with the blessing of his psychiatrist, had brought far more, and more varied, personal items with him than Face even owned. One of these was currently in Face’s soap-slicked hands. The white mug: Snoopy in his persona of WW1 Air Ace, leather helmet and goggles on his head, red scarf streaming out behind him, was Face’s last birthday present to Murdock. It was one of Murdock’s most prized possessions and he guarded it jealously.

Face was being very careful. Perhaps too careful.

Rather than holding it by the handle, as he would any ordinary mug, he held it cradled in both hands.

Big mistake, as it turned out.

As he tried to transfer it from the hot suds to the half-sink of clean rinsing water his hands slipped...

Time stopped.

The mug shot upwards out of his grasp, hit the edge of the sink on the way down, and crashed to the tiled floor, shattering into a multitude of pieces. Face surveyed the carnage, totally appalled.

Even in his shocked state, his training and instincts kicked in and Face looked up, sensing that he was no longer alone. Murdock was standing in the doorway, arms folded, leaning on the door jamb, regarding Face sardonically, one eyebrow raised. They made eye contact. The knot of guilt in his guts threatened to turn Face’s insides to ice. The awful silence stretched out between them as they each looked down at the shattered mug, then back up at each other. Murdock’s accusing chocolate stare skewered Face and pinned him like a butterfly to a specimen board. The silence was deafening, and Face just had to break it before it choked him.

“Look, buddy, I’m really sorry. It was an accident, honestly. I didn’t mean to… I’ll replace it, today, I promise. Good as new. You won’t know the difference…” Face babbled.

“That’s not going to work this time, Facey.” Murdock cut him off, voice cold. “You can’t keep on doing this kinda thing and thinking that you can get away with it just by apologising. I warned you before. Next time there will be consequences. Well, next time is here, muchacho.”

Murdock started to turn and beckoned Face to follow.

“I should just clean up this mess…”

“You can clean it up after,” Murdock growled. “Bedroom. Now!”

Face sighed resignedly and followed Murdock out of the room.

Murdock was already seated on the side of the bed, jacket off and shirt sleeves rolled up when Face slunk into the room. For a brief moment Face thought of turning tail, but then he caught Murdock’s eye – nope, absolutely no quarter given there. No escape. _You’re not going to wriggle out of this, so just live with it,_ he thought ruefully as he approached his Nemesis.

Murdock slapped his hands together loudly and rubbed the palms together, gleefully, savouring the moment. He smiled a predatory smile. “C’mon, Facey, you know you got this coming, so take it like a man. Come on over here and assume the position.”

Face sighed loudly as he stepped up close to Murdock’s right leg and prepared to bend over and take his punishment. Murdock chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Lieutenant… c’mon, Face, you know better than that.”

“Yeah, okay,” Face rolled his eyes theatrically, “but you can’t blame me for trying…” He reluctantly slid his jeans and underwear down to the middle of his thighs and lowered himself over Murdock’s lap. Almost immediately, Murdock’s left forearm descended, the weight between Face’s shoulder blades holding him firmly in place, while his right hand skimmed lightly over the bare buttocks, caressing gently. Face took a deep breath and gritted his teeth – this tenderness wasn’t going to last.

“You remember the song, Face? Snoopy and the Red Baron? _Eighty men died trying to end that spree, of the bloody Red Baron of Germany._ ” Murdock’s tone was conversational. Face was already becoming slightly dizzy, his head being currently somewhere near his ankles. He tried to concentrate. “So for what you did to Snoopy maybe 80 licks would be fitting…” ‘80’ filtered through into Face’s consciousness; he struggled; Murdock tightened his grip. “…but maybe not all at once. Maybe 20 right now…”

Murdock’s open right hand descended in a ringing slap on Face’s ass, drawing a yelp, more of surprise than pain, from his captive. Grinning, Murdock soothed the quivering buttocks for a moment before raising his hand again.

“That’s one,” he said, oozing satisfaction. “Better keep count, Facey. You know I’m no good with numbers…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 3rd: Spanking.  
> Murdock quotes from the hit song "Snoopy Vs The Red Baron" [1966] by The Royal Guardsmen.


End file.
